Sorrow
by GoddessofWisdom2012
Summary: At Dawn Kagome's awakened after a long day's journey in search of Naraku, and the Sacred Jewel Shards to a mesmerizing, yet heart wrenching voice singing of in the distance. Who does this voice belong to? Read and find out.
1. Hearing mother

Sorrow

An Inuyasha fan fiction: Mighty Eagle

Summary: At dawn Kagome's awakened after a long day's journey in search of Naraku, and the sacred jewel shards to a mesmerizing, yet heart wrenching voice singing off in the distance. Who does this voice belong to? Read and find out.

Comfort/Romance InuyashaXKagome Song-fic: Song of the Sandman

By. Enya (lullaby)

Hearing Mother

"We'll stop here for the night" Inuyasha spoke while looking over his shoulder; soon the gang finally caught up with the hanyou, who seemed the least bit exhausted than they were now. "Thud" went the backpack as it hit the ground "I'll start dinner" Kagome replied drowsily "Miroku, Shippo I need you to gather some firewood for the fire; while Inuyasha's hunting and gathering the ingredients needed for me to make stew for dinner tonight." Inuyasha nodded along with Shippo, and Miroku to show that they understood, and then departed; while the guys were gone Sango and Kagome stayed behind to set up camp for the night, and bathe before they got back.

~Hot Springs~

"Hmmm this is so relaxing" Kagome stated as she relaxed beside Sango, who was like a sister to her, before closing her dazzling doe eyes.

"I agree, it's always good to relax after a long days journey," Sango replied dreamily. "Ha ha Sango, it's always good to know that when Miroku's not around, you can relax knowing that he's not being a lecher!" Kagome said with a slight tinge of laughter to her voice, meanwhile Sango's blushing a beet red "K, Kagome, what's gotten in to you?" Sango struggled to keep from blushing even more than she was now. "Nothing Sango, it's just that when you're around Miroku, I can tell that you've got feelings for him, but it's hard for you to show it, because he's always up to no good, when he meets another girl, he doesn't even know that it bothers you," Kagome answered Sango in a serious, yet modest tone. "Sango you've got to find the courage to tell him how it makes you feel, all this time I've been trying to get Inuyasha to notice that when he goes off to see Kikyo, it breaks my heart, my heart belongs to him yet he denies it. I, I love him so much that it hurts to think about it sometimes" Kagome was nearly on the brink of tears right about now, so Sango pulls her into her arms and allows Kagome to cry into her shoulder, meanwhile off in the distance a certain hanyou overhears Kagome's conversation with Sango, and covers his face in shame, thinking "Why have I never noticed that, I've been ignoring Kagome's feelings all this time?"

* * *

~With Inuyasha~

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispers solemnly, "I never thought that I was even... Grrrr I'm such an idiot" Inuyasha smacks his face, turns and heads toward camp.

* * *

~ Miroku and Shippo~

Sighing "All done, let's head back to camp" Miroku said while looking down at Shippo, who was currently in the middle of picking up a tree limb that had fallen earlier "Yeah, I can't wait to have some of Kagome's delicious cooking!" Shippo replied cheerfully. "let's go" Miroku agreed, and they both headed back to camp.

* * *

~later at camp~

"Hey Kagome are you done yet?" Miroku asked Kagome, who was currently stirring the stew that she'd prepared earlier, "Almost" the young miko replied. "Inuyasha could you pass out the bowls?" humph Inuyasha thought, why I don't just take the sacred jewel shards and get rid of her right here, and now; but I have to travel with her, it's not like I care or anything" he'd denied what he thought earlier. "Inuyasha, why do you continue neglecting her? You know that she'd do anything for you" Gasp "Mother?" shakes head, "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome was sitting right next to him, concern clearly written all over her angelic face. "Feh I'm fine typical woman!" Inuyasha replied rather harshly, but what didn't occur to him was Kagome was starting to cry, "Inuyasha I was just asking if you were alright... Arrgh you don't have to be so rude", taking a deep, she screams "Inuyasha sit boy" thud, and slight moaning "Why'd you do that for baka?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome was already gone.

* * *

~Riverside and camp~

"I can't believe that guy, all I asked was if he was alright" Kagome yelled with such malice in her voice, but soon collapsed to the ground sobbing. An hour later Kagome made her way back to camp, when she arrived Sango rushed over and hugged her; while comforting the young miko "Sango, where's Inuyasha?" asked a curious, yet heartbroken Kagome. "He left an hour ago after you ran away crying!" shocked Kagome pulled away from Sango, and stared off into the distance. "Kagome-Sama are you alright, I was so worried about you" the young kitsune spoke while staring up at her, with concern. "I'm alright Shippo, no need to worry about me, I'm retiring for the night, so don't bother me" she said while walking over to her sleeping bag, and slipping inside; making herself comfortable...


	2. Inuyasha's tears

Sorrow

An Inuyasha fan fiction: Mighty Eagle

Summary: At dawn Kagome's awakened after a long day's journey in search of Naraku, and the sacred jewel shards to a mesmerizing, yet heart wrenching voice singing off in the distance. Who does this voice belong to? Read and find out.

Hurt/Comfort/Romance InuyashaXKagome Song-fic: Song of the Sandman

By. Enya (lullaby)

Inuyasha's Tears

~Dawn~

Hmmm…. Huh that was such a sad dream, kagome thought as she slowly lifted up on her arms to look around camp. "Inuyasha hasn't returned" she quietly whispered so she wouldn't wake Shippo up, who was fast asleep beside her in the sleeping bag, which she had brought with her to the Feudal Era a week before.

(Light Humming can be heard off in the distance)

Who can that be? Kagome wondered while listening closely to the song. After what seemed like thirty minutes she got up and covered Shippo so he wouldn't catch a nasty cold, because during the middle of the night the temperature dropped drastically. "Sleep tight Shippo, I'll be back as soon as I find Inuyasha, don't worry," she said kissing him on the cheek, then turned around and left camp in search of the hanyou.

* * *

~An hour later somewhere in the woods~

Can you hear the night's deep song?

All the shadows say

Telling you when you're asleep,

Tears will fade away

Sighs.… I hope Inuyasha's alright, he seemed stressed about something Humph even though he was rather rude to me earlier, I still love him just the same, the young miko thought while making her way along the path that she's been traveling on since she left camp.

Dream of morning's golden light

When you and I will leave the night ...

And when the moon is high and bright,

Stars will shine on you

"Oh Inuyasha if only you weren't so rude ugh what am I saying... I rather be with Koga than you sometimes, but you wouldn't care would you? Kagome solemnly whispered to herself.

Dream of morning's golden light

When you and I will leave the night ...

Make a wish and when

you close your eyes

I will come to you

Hmmm there's Inuyasha, why's he crying? The last time I saw him cry was when he thought that I was dead, but that was before; this is now. "Mother what am I to do? I love Kagome, but I still care for Kikyo sighs... I'm lost, I don't what to do anymore", Inuyasha choked back a sob. Quietly gasping to herself Kagome makes her way over to Inuyasha who doesn't noticed her arrival.

Dream of morning's golden light

When you and I will leave the night ...

Make a wish and when

you close your eyes

I will come to you

"That was a lovely lullaby you were singing, what's it called?" SWISH "Kagome what are you doing here? Huh it was called "Song of the Sandman" my mom used to sing it to me when I was little, but now she's gone", Inuyasha said trying to hold back another sob before it could escape. "Oh Inuyasha, you should've told me earlier, I know that you wouldn't tell me about it before; yet now I understand what it feels like to lose someone you hold dear to you," she said wiping away stray tears that still lingered upon his face. "Thanks Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier, I..." not expecting what was about to happen, Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately, which stopped him from speaking any longer and he kissed her back. "I Love You Inuyasha, never forget that" Kagome whispered, and laid her head against his chest and soon feel asleep in his arms under the stars.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did writing it... please it there's anything I need to work on feel free to tell me, I'll gladly revise and edit anything that needs work on :D Later !


End file.
